There is known an information display apparatus of the type above-mentioned, for example, a so-called image display apparatus or electronic pocket notebook, adapted to store data entered by operating the input keys and to display the stored data on the display unit. In the apparatus of this type, displayed data as information may be scrolled vertically and transversely, enabling to display a data portion which cannot be displayed at one time on the screen of the display unit.
There is known an image display apparatus of the type above-mentioned as disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-36294. This apparatus includes a memory having capacity twice or more one display area of the screen, such that data are displayed as partitioned and supplied by the control means. Accordingly, when displaying, while scrolling vertically, transversely or obliquely, digital information of which amount exceeds one display area, the apparatus is not required to be once stopped for replacing displayed data with data which could not be displayed at one time, thus assuring a continuous and smooth scrolling display.
A display apparatus such as a so-called electronic pocket notebook has a continuous search function for continuously displaying, in a predetermined order, previously stored data concerned according to data entered by operating the input keys. It is now supposed that such apparatus has an English-English dictionary function. In this case, when data of "a" is entered and the key for executing a search processing is operated, there are displayed, on the display unit, data such as "a".fwdarw."abandon".fwdarw."abbey", one by one, in a predetermined order.
The conventional information display apparatus is arranged such that, when executing the continuous search function, the search processing is continued until all data concerned are displayed. Further, while the key for executing a search processing is pressed, the search is permanently executed. Accordingly, the apparatus is, in a sense, under operation while the search processing is under way. Therefore, the automatic power-off function is not operable. Further, there are instances where the automatic power-off function is not operated even after the search processing has been complete.
If the amount of data concerned is small, there is encountered no problem. However, if there is a great number of data concerned, the search operation is made for a long period of time, resulting in considerable consumption of the electric power. That is, the conventional information display apparatus presents the defect that the specially disposed automatic power-off function does not work effectively.
Further, the conventional information display apparatus is generally arranged such that, for example when scrolling data displayed on the screen, only a divided portion of the displayed data is scrolled and displayed, or the data to be displayed are grouped by screens so that the entire displayed data are scrolled in the same direction. More specifically, there cannot 10 be readily carried out operations, on the same display screen, for transversely scrolling the data on one position and vertically scrolling the data on another position. Accordingly, for example when mutually referring to different data on the same screen, an efficient data display cannot be made, but troublesome operations are required. Thus, the conventional apparatus is not handy in use.
When data of a different plurality of groups are displayed on the display unit and all the data of all the groups cannot be displayed at one time on the screen of the display unit, it is required to display all the data by scrolling the data displayed on the screen. In such a case, the conventional information display apparatus merely has a choice of the following three possibilities:
(i) displayed data of one group only are scrolled; PA1 (ii) displayed data of the respective groups are scrolled in the same direction; or PA1 (iii) data of different groups may be respectively so edited as to be displayed on different screens, and displayed data of each group may be scrolled on each screen. PA1 an input unit for entering a variety of data and for designating a variety of processings; PA1 a display unit for displaying input data and processing results; PA1 a processing unit having (i) a scrolling function for scrolling data displayed on the display unit in an individual direction for every display data or for every displayed data of each of a plurality of groups according to designation made at the input unit, (ii) a continuous search function for continuously searching, in a predetermined order, data concerned with entered data serving as a clue, and (iii) an automatic power-off function for automatically turning the power of the apparatus to OFF if the apparatus remains non-operated for a predetermined period of time; and PA1 search stop means adapted to automatically stop a continuous search under way when a predetermined amount of continuous search is finished, thereby to make effective the automatic power-off function. PA1 a display unit for displaying data; PA1 a plurality of input units for designating the directions in which data displayed on the display unit are to be scrolled; and PA1 a processing unit for displaying data with the display unit divided into a plurality of display areas, and for scrolling data displayed on the display areas in an individual direction for every display area according to designation made at each of the input units. PA1 a display unit for displaying data; PA1 a plurality of input units for designating the directions in which data displayed on the display unit are to be scrolled; and PA1 a processing unit for displaying data of a plurality of groups on the display unit and for scrolling data of a plurality of groups displayed on the display unit in an individual direction for every data group according to designation made at each of the input unit. PA1 an input unit for entering a variety of data and for designating a variety of processings; PA1 a display unit for displaying input data and processing results; PA1 a memory unit for storing input data and a variety of information; PA1 a control circuit for controlling all the units above-mentioned; and PA1 search stop means adapted to automatically stop a continuous search under way when a predetermined amount of continuous search is finished, thereby to make effective an automatic power-off function by which the power of the apparatus is turned to OFF if the apparatus remains non-operated for a predetermined period of time; PA1 whereby the apparatus is capable of executing a continuous search for continuously displaying, in a predetermined order, data concerned as selected out of previously stored data with entered data serving as a clue.
Accordingly, the data cannot be displayed efficiently and troublesome operations are required. Thus, the conventional apparatus is not handy in use.